


seven minutes

by you_idjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (or at least references to it), Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Underage Drinking, dean and cas are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_idjits/pseuds/you_idjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are best friends. Platonic friends. No-homo friends. Friends who go to prom together as friends. Friends who do Seven Minutes in Heaven together. That's no big deal, right? They can handle seven minutes locked in a closet.<br/>(Except, Dean and Cas are best friends who are kind-of sort-of in love with each other.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven minutes

Dean has no idea how he got here.

It started with prom. He and Cas went together, obviously, because they’ve been best friends for six years and it would’ve been dumb to go with anyone else. But then prom was over and they all went to Charlie’s house for the after-party, and some dumbass had the brilliant idea to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. Garth. It was probably Garth’s idea.

So maybe Dean was a little tipsy – okay, a lot tipsy – and Cas was looking really, really nice with his shirtsleeves rolled up, but that still doesn’t explain how Dean got here. _Here_ being locked inside a dark closet in Charlie Bradbury’s basement. With Castiel Novak.

“This is ridiculous,” he says. He shakes the doorknob, hoping that maybe it’ll somehow click open and let him out, out and away from this situation. This horrifying, mortifying situation. “They can’t expect us to– I mean, it’s rilicudous.”

“Ridiculous,” Cas corrects. “You’re drunk, Dean.” It’s too dark to see him, but his voice comes from somewhere near Dean’s knees, like he gave up and sat down on the floor.

“So what if I am?”

Cas sighs. “The door’s locked, Dean.”

“I know.” But Dean quits trying to break down the door. “Dude, how are you so calm about this?”

“It’s seven minutes. Hardly something to get flustered over.”

“Yeah, but seven minutes during which we’re supposed to… y’know.”

“No. Enlighten me.”

“You’re rolling your eyes at me, aren’t you?”

Cas doesn’t say anything. Dean loosens his tie. It’s getting kind of warm in here. He’s probably blushing or something. Maybe it’s better that the lights are off.

“It’s not, I mean, you’re right. It’s not a big deal.” He shifts his weight. He could sit down too, but this is kind of a small closet, and, well, he doesn’t want to get too comfortable.

“Charlie just likes messing with us,” Cas says, because right, this is Charlie’s fault. She’s the one who dared them to do the whole Seven Minutes in Heaven thing.

“She knows we’re just friends. I mean, obviously. Just really good friends.”

“Friends who go to prom together,” Cas says.

Dean nudges Cas’s knee with his foot. “Hey, come on, I had fun tonight.”

“Yeah,” Cas says, quietly, “me too.”

Dean gives up on maintaining posterity and sits down. He props his elbows on his knees and chin on his hands. “You make a pretty good date, Cas.”

There’s a pause. Cas shifts, and his thigh presses up against Dean’s ankle. Dean’s heart leaps, but only because he’s nervous, only because of the circumstances. They’ve always had a fairly comfortable friendship. Today, at prom, Dean kept tugging Cas forward by the lapel of his tuxedo, reaching out to fix his bow tie, things like that. It’s just the way they are.

“You, ah, you looked nice today,” Cas says.

Dean licks his lips. “Thanks, Cas. You too.”

Prom felt weird, though. They’ve known each other since they were twelve, just kids, really, and now they’re graduating from high school. Cas is so different now, at eighteen. He’s filled out, really, with the muscle of a lacrosse player and a nice height. There’s this shadow of stubble on his jaw, even though he probably shaved this morning, and it means Dean hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off Cas’s mouth all day. When they were twelve, Cas was pretty in the way that gangly teenage boys are, but now he’s just downright handsome. It’s distracting.

Cas takes a breath, and in the stillness of the closet it catches Dean’s attention. “Dean–” he says.

Dean gets to his feet. “Our seven minutes are probably up soon.”

Hesitation. Cas gets to his feet too. The sliver of light coming through the crack of the door catches the angle of his cheek. Dean feels a sudden tug in his gut, like he wants to kiss that spot, at the corner of Cas’s jaw.

“Cas, wait,” Dean says. He reaches out blindly, through the darkness, until his fingers curl around Cas’s wrist. “We should– I mean– we have to do something, so we can tell Charlie and the others that we didn’t just… You know. We should. Uh.”

“Okay,” Cas says.

“Okay,” Dean says.

There’s this terrifying moment where neither of them knows what to do, and then Cas draws in this shallow, nervous breath, and moves into Dean’s space. It’s easy, in the darkness, for Dean to lean in and kiss him.

His heart is hammering in his chest, pulse pounding in his ears, too fast. The closet is very still, nothing except Cas’s lips moving against his. Cas puts his hands at the back of Dean’s head and pulls him into the kiss. Dean knows he should break it off, laugh it off, but he doesn’t. They’re kissing now, really kissing. Dean presses his back against the door and pulls Cas flush against him, hips bumping into hips.

He’s drunk, that’s why this is happening, he’s drunk and they’re in a dark closet and– and– and–

Oh, God. Cas is his best friend, but that’s not it. That’s not why they’re making out in a closet in Charlie’s basement.

Dean jerks away from the kiss with the sudden realization that he’s in love with his best friend. His head bangs back against the door, sending sparks of pain through his skull. “Ow, fuck!”

“Dean?” Cas stills, one hand sliding down to Dean’s jaw.

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Dean says. But they’ve kissed now, they’ve fulfilled the dare, and anything past this is venturing into unknown territory. He looks at Cas, and Cas looks at him, and Cas’s breath is warm on his lips.

They start making out again.

Cas is really into it now, tugging and biting at Dean’s lips. Dean pulls away to kiss that spot at the corner of Cas’s jaw, the one he’s wanted to kiss for years. Cas gasps, curving his neck to give Dean a better angle.  Dean sucks a hickey into the hollow of his throat.

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas says. He tugs at Dean’s hair, tugs him back into a kiss.

“Maybe later,” Dean says against Cas’s lips. Though with the way they’re pressed against each other, later might come sooner than he thinks, no pun intended.

“Dean, I don’t,” Cas stutters, between kisses, “I don’t–”

Dean pulls away from Cas. He runs his hands over Cas’s shoulders. “You don’t what?”

Cas’s fingers curl into the collar of his shirt. “I don’t want to be just friends.”

Dean laughs. “Yeah. Okay. Me neither.”

There’s a beat, where both of them are catching their breath, grappling with what’s just happened, what’s just been said.

“You can’t tell in the dark, but I’m smiling right now,” Cas says.

“I can think of other ways to tell,” Dean says, and he leans in to kiss Cas once more.

Except then the door swings open, and suddenly Dean is falling backwards onto the ground. Cas lands on top of him, their legs and hands tangled together.

Charlie stands above them, upside-down in Dean’s eyes. She raises an eyebrow. “Look who finally came out of the closet,” she says.

Cas buries his laugh in the curve of Dean’s neck.

“Shut up,” Dean says. He raises a hand to card through Cas’s hair.

“Come on, guys. You’ve been in there for way longer than seven minutes,” she says, turning for the basement stairs.

“I don’t know,” Dean says, “I feel like I could go another round.”

Cas laughs. He pushes himself up so he’s kneeling between Dean’s legs. “Come on, let’s go join the others.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, come on, it’s our prom night, let’s be with our friends.” Cas offers a hand to help Dean to his feet. Dean holds onto his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Hey,” he says. He presses a kiss to the corner of Cas’s mouth. “This is more than just a seven-minute thing. You know that, right?”

Cas nods. “Yes, Dean, I know. Now let’s go back upstairs before I say something sentimental about how being with you is always like being in heaven, yes?”

“Okay,” Dean says, laughing, kissing him. “Okay.” He follows Cas back to their friends.


End file.
